The present invention relates to food display apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for supporting and displaying food dishes in an attractive manner.
In the food preparation and service industry, the current method of displaying prepared food dishes depends heavily on mirrors. Mirror displays are standard on buffets, for amenities, for room service displays, and center pieces for tables. Hotels, caterers, restaurants, party equipment rentals and florists routinely utilize mirror displays.
The mirror displays presently used typically consist of a mirror permanently fastened to a support surface. Some support surfaces have rims while others do not. Breakage of the mirror portions of the displays is an ongoing, expensive problem. A broken mirror represents a total loss of the investment in the display unit and usually means that the broken unit is simply discarded and replaced by a new unit.